Tapered roller bearings on railcar axles support operating loads capable of producing flexural deflections in the axle, and in particular, the end portion of the axle comprising the journal on which the tapered roller bearing is affixed. The stresses imposed by the operating loads are particularly high in the journal portion of the shaft at or near the backing ring.
As result of shaft deflections, the backing ring and the journal can experience fretting wear as the backing ring moves relative to the journal. Fretting wear may be sufficient to loosen the backing ring, increasing the axial play of the bearing on the journal. The loose backing ring accelerates wear on the bearing assembly and journal, potentially leading to shaft or bearing failure.
The backing ring design is a single piece component having an angled section engaging the dust guard portion of the axle.